Rise Above Part III
by LaPheonix
Summary: Chapter Eleven - THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE READ, REVIEWED, PM'ed, AND SIMPLY KEPT THIS STORY ALIVE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Naruto Characters. **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT**!

**Rise Above Part III**

While the police gathered evidence from the homicide across the street, the couple began their dance of love.

Hinata was feeling almost lightheaded from the warmth of Itachi's abdomen. Her eyes shifted wildly under her lids while her legs moved to curl up holding his hips with her calves. Itachi left her mouth, traveling down to her chin and straight for her collarbone to which he licked to tickle her. She groaned instead and he went to suck the bone for an even louder response.

With her hand still bandaged she was able to run her fingers about his back and shoulders just to have contact with him and familiarize herself with the spots that made him shiver with excitement. The gliding hand down his side and down to his loin's curls, made him hump her inadvertently causing both to pause before they locked lips briefly. Itachi realized she was exploring, to help with her anxiety, and he didn't care.

_Caress all you want my love. I'll hold out for you to enjoy, me_. His thought made him think of pleasing her other ways.

KIssing her between her bossom he decided to take one of her breast and mark it as his own. Swirling his tongue about her left nipple till it shriveled taut, he earned himself a hump up and a rather loud...

"Ugh..." To his delight, her once closed eyes were now watching him with a request to continue. He did. She bucked up again. He groaned the third time since his member rubbed against her wet painties. Hinata felt a little pain in her side from the slight humping she did and knew she would have to either stop or ignore some of the pain. He sucked her teat and she forgot about being shot.

"Un...Ita!" She gasped. He responded with a wanting moan and pressing his erection into her, yet her panties would not allow him access. Heaving wildly, he let his body roll onto hers. They humped roughly, until she quivered and her legs drew into his side. Hinata gasped at the spasms rocking her inner core and Itachi could only grit his teeth, realizing she was experiencing her first orgasm. She relaxed slightly and the sweat on her forehead held onto her hair. As much as he wanted to keep going he felt his end was near.

"Hi-hi-Hina...ma-ma-may...ung...I?"

Dizzy from her body trying to recover she could only nod weakly. He took no time in moving the material to the side and slipping in rather easily. Her mouth flew open from his entry and his head jerked back and forward before she felt his body tense. Digging his knees into the matress he kept in mind she couldn't stand roughness. Her legs held him tight just like her inner walls gripped his penis. It only took him a few pushes before he arched his back into her, sending himself just a bit deeper. With his hands fisting the sheets on either side of her head, Hinata watched his pectorals flex, his lips perch tight, and his head whip back. Her breath was taken away at the rush she felt inside.

Itachi relaxed. His body tried to steady itself on his knees but those too were wobbly. Hinata relaxed her legs loving every bit of the ecstacy of their sex, as Itachi tried to support his weight on his elbows. The work he had put in took his strength and for a moment he laid on top of her embracing her tightly while whispering in her ear.

_By God, you're an amazing woman._

She giggled at his compliment. Shifting in each others arms till they lay on their side some, she replied.

_And you're an amazing lover_. He kissed her slowly, not allowing much time for her to breath, almost.

They took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes. Their hearts bounced around as their bodies took a minute to recover when he leaned into her once again.

"I love you Hinata. I love you so, so, very much." Feeling his body call for round two he scooted off the bed letting her see him with his full erection. Her eyes competed with her mouth for widest.

"Well I uhm hope I can get you to take off the gown and well, ya know."  
He looked about the floor to find anything to wipe off with but before he looked up she was fully naked and leaning up in the corner of her bed. She kicked the pillow out of the way and waved her hand for him to come on.

"You ready for round two?" Her attempt at seduction was slightly weakened from the giddiness she had for looking at his dick. The rush of heat up his neck that spread up to his cheeks made him chuckle before tossing the sheets, towel, and comforter off the bed.

"Oh...I'm ready." With a smirk and thought of cardinal pleasures to come, he crawled up to her engaging her in yet another kiss, before they proceeded in knocking everything off the walls in her room and the joining room. The loud hammering of the back board against the wall woke the sleeping Kiba.

"What da hell?"

Rising slowly he, stretched out and stopped when he heard.

"Ung, mmm, unggh...!" Followed by a bit of a shriek from Itachi and squeal from Hinata.

_They are not fuckin!_

All of a sudden the noise stopped but Kiba could hear them both panting with lots of moans.

_Yep, they're fuckin._

He wrote them a note and left out the back door, since it seemed the cops were all over the front. At that moment officers from Norfolk, were walking Sasuke down the hall for questioning in the hit and run earlier during the week.

**Author's Note: Well uhm, okay. Yeah. Hope it wasn't too over the top.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

At the police station Sasuke waited with his feet perched on the desk. He was still in handcuffs and getting terribly irritated.  
"Well sir, we sort of went off of gut and..."  
"Gut? You'd better be sure he's with the mafia or let em go. We don't have vigilante justice here."

Officer Landford walked in and Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, now they read you your rights and..."  
"Look man, I don't care about what you think you have and who you think I am, but I got a fucking hangover from hell, and shit to get to, so we can just get my lawyers in here and turn me the hell loose. I've broken no laws."  
The officer knocked Sasuke's feet off the desk and jerked him up by his collar, pushing him into the wall.  
"You listen to me you fuckin piss ant runt! Your kind ain't gonna run through the streets of Norfolk without us noticing and..."  
"My...kind?" Sasuke said with a snarl.

Officers piled into the room after a loud thud and the howl from Officer Landford. When it was all settled, Sasuke lay on the floor with eight officers with their feet on his back and their guns drawn, while Officer Landford nursed a broken nose and cut under his eye.  
"What the fuck man? He's in handcuffs!" Yelled one of the senior offices that scrambled through the door.

"Yo, he-he, he broke my nose I think."  
Sasuke was hoisted up to his feet and thrown into a chair and he fumed from the brutality he encountered. Two officers that were watching from the interigation window immediately ran in, before they were possibly charged with police brutality.  
"Look just answer our questions and we can let you go."  
Sasuke spit some blood on the floor and sat up, with a slow nod.  
"Is this you in this photgraph?"  
The picture was grainy and showed four men and some vehicles, which was surveilance from a drug bust gone wrong. Sasuke looked at the picture and answered in Japanese.  
"Speak in engish damn you!"  
Again he rolled his eyes and spoke in Japanese. One of the officers that had his gun drawn lifted his hand as if to smack him when the door opened up and Shikamaru walked in.

"What the fuck happened to him? Do you assholes know who this is! Why the fuck is he cuffed!"  
The officers noticed Shikamaru was pissed and he started speaking to Sasuke in Japanese. He stopped and glared at the officers when Sasuke told him what happened, he became enraged when he pointed to the officers that actually hit him, and then he felt sick when he found out they all drew their guns on him while he was on the ground.

"I guess we can say all you people speak the same language, so make him tell us if that's him in those pictures." Said Officer Landford with a piece of cotton in his nose.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, two of the Latino officers and one of the black officers stopped and turned after the racist comment.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha is leaving and he will no longer be questioned. I will make a formal report to the commisioner for this act and..."  
"What? But he's a suspect in a street beating and..."  
"Shut up asshole!" Shikamaru said escorting Sasuke out to the office while turning to Officer Landford.  
"You'd better pray that he and his family decide not to charge everyone in here with police brutality. I looked at the tapes sent to us from the accident and the young ladies agent came by to explain what had happened. That damn case was closed early yesterday you racist yutz and she's paid all fees and damages that were owed to the city. Before you go off the deep end, make sure you don't jump to conclusions because of race or creed, fucker."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the officer and the other officers stood away from him. As Shikamaru walked Sasuke to the front of the precinct he asked him about what was going on.

"Man, if I told you, you'd say I was lying but right now I need to find a place to take a long dump. I need a shower and a name for the officer that was back there. His badge is mine and the other two that didn't do shit about him kicking me, are my footstools." Sasuke checked his face in the glass of the building.  
"Well, he's a genuine prick but go easy on em okay? We can't cure ignorance. It's just something that has to be dealt with over time. Hey, did you know your father is coming tonight?"  
Sasuke blanched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXx

Itachi's eye fluttered open and he took in a long sigh of cool air while gazing up at the ceiling.

_I don't think, I've felt this relaxed since I was born. If sex gives this much peace then I'd better stock up on condoms._

The naughty thought made him blush. He grinned wide when he turned to look upon the half covered face of Hinata. Her hair hide the left eye, while the pillow hide the other. Itachi shifted from her slightly and he blushed even more.

_Well it's sort of early and I hate to wake her and, well, maybe I can steal a peek._

Slowly he shifted back from her to hold up the sheet and get a glimpse of her body. His eyes soaked in the dark nipple half exposed underneath folded arms. He tilted his head over, lifting the sheet higher to let his eyes slide along the curve of her hip and the button navel. He felt his member throb when he sat up to peak at the dark curls almost hidden by her bent knees. Loving eyes traveled all the way down to her feet criss-crossed at the ankles.

"Enjoying the view?"

His eyes snapped wide and his hand brought the sheet down quickly. The bed bounced slightly. Leering eyes watched him, while one hand covered her grin and giggle and the other wrapped about her shoulders a little tighter.

"Urh...uh...well...Iachi's blush rolled almost down past his neck. He bowed his head letting his hair skirt his cheek, before looking up at her sheepishly.

"I am weak around you."  
"Well...as long as I get to peek too."  
She almost couldn't get out her taunt without her voice trembling slightly and her body tensing again. She was horny.

With some surprise he smirked.

"Oh so aren't we bold?" He joked. She giggled and rolled to her other side pulling the sheet up over her head, trying to cover her body.

"Uhn, uhn, no, no, you have made a request and I plan to fulfill it my lovely lady." Itachi's voice was as cool as a fox, and as seductive as free chocolate.

"I-I-I wa-wa-wasss j-j-j-king." She replied getting up hastily, refusing to face him. She crawled to the foot of the bed and hopped off like a child skipping over a fence. Her eyes were trained in the opposite direction of her beau and she made a run for the shower.

"Uhn, uhn, baby, not that easy." Closing the door before she made it, Itachi towered over her breathing deeply while Hinata covered her face with her hands.

"Now...tha-tha-that's not-t-t ni-ni-nice." Biting her bottom lip she cursed her nerves and studdering considering she wanted to sound sexier, yet she didn't know how he loved to hear her voice flutter for him.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but will you...punish me?"  
"Ita!" She answered looking him dead into his smoldering black orbs, with lust bubbling in her own. They chuckled and hugged like friends. They rocked a little like old couples do. They pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes like lovers do. They kissed slowly like honeymooners do. They found new love positions under running water like animals do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi paced angrily at the police tape that was pulled across Hinata's street.  
"I don't understand why she's not answering her phone? She should be up by now."

"I'm sorry uncle, but she's not picking up and it's already seven in the morning. Surely she's awake. Hinata is always an early riser."  
"Well, if you asked me, she's getting sloppy with her life and now that you're here Pop-Pop, you will straighten her out and life will be normal again."  
One of the detectives came by looking at Hanabi and then looking at his notes.

'Excuse me, but are you Hanabi Hyuuga?"  
They all looked and she immediately recognized the officer as the one she spoke to at the time of the fight.  
"Uhm...uhm...y-y-yes."  
"You were here and gave us the report about your sister shooting herself in the foot."  
Hanabi's heart hammered, and Neji's veins throbbed. Hiashi felt a migraine coming along with something else evil.

'Uhm, well, I think so."  
"Ma'am we need you to go to the station with us."  
Neji stepped up, being the lawyer and protector he was.  
"On what grounds officer? My cousin has done nothing wrong." His light eyes were trained on the policeman.

"Well this is a homicide investigation and we need to talk to everyone concerned. The man across the street was shot and killed and the time of death is much too close to the time of your sister's accident."

Hiashi almost fainted. His neck pained from the speed at which he snapped it from the officer to Hanabi and back again. She fainted, and Neji walked over to the side to vomit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Kiba walked into the Virginia Beach SPCA and noticed one of the nurses working feverishly to handle a huge Boxer.

"Here allow me." Getting on all fours he crawled over to the dog and started growlling. Rolling on the ground he farted loudly and jumped back to his hands and knees. Sniffing the animal in it's face he brushed along it's side and sniffed it's butt. The people in the officer were mortified, but Akamaru howled from the back.

"Wait, Aakamaru!"

Kiba got up and raced to the back of the office. Tenten walked into the SPCA scratching her head for the guy she picked up that helped her with her car.

"Hey, you seen a smelly dude with..."  
"You can't just come and take animals sir! It's against the law and..."  
"This is my goddamn dog! He's coming with me or I'll bite you!"

Holding Akamaru in his arms Kiba growled at the doctor and the people stood stiff. Tenten was stunned.  
"Listen. The dog has been in our care all week and is really sick and..."  
Before the doctor could finish Kiba placed Akamaru down on the floor and licked his face with his tongue. The people gagged. He did it twice more as the dog whined. He nuzzled against his chest and whined to his friend with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, bro. I-I- didn't mean to get so gone that I-I forgot about you. I promise, from this day, I'll stop all the drinking. I promise, you and me will never be separated again, just please get better boy, please."  
On hands and knees he bowed to Akamaru breaking down in a full sob. The people wept with him.

Akamaru stood up and nugdged Kiba's head before wagging his tail wildly. Four barks and a nip to Kiba's ear and the young man hugged his dog tightly.

"Yeah, man, I knew you just missed me too." Picking him up he carried him out of the office towards Tenten's car.

"You know, I think you're one of the luckiest bastards I've ever met. What are the chances you found your dog out of a gut feeling? I mean that's pretty awesome. Now where the hell is he going to sit? I got a two seater."

**Author's Note: Okay well this is rushed but I'll iron out all the other stuff later. Got more to come in a minute. MISSED YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

Itachi breathed heavily on the bathroom floor while Hinata lay on top of him trying to slow her own breathing.

_By God! I didn't think she could handle me so much. I didn't know she could rock me stupid. I love her sooo! Why did I wait soo long..._

His grin spread wide, while he watched the crown of her head on his chest. She slowly caressed his arm, also thinking.

_Oh my, I've never said such nasty things. I hope he doesn't think me a harlot or fast or wait, he was just as naughty now that I think about it. 'Let's try the backside...' Yes, he definitely is naughty._

She giggled from her memory and he sat up on his elbows.

"What's so funny?"  
"Uhm, well, nothing." She sat up on him crossing her arms about her full bossom, making his mouth water.

_Damn it, I could have her all day, all night, morning, breakfast, dinner, lunch...oh shit..._

"The concert tonight!" Itachi yelled out and she looked at him strangely.  
"Hunh? What concert."  
Reality came back and he repositioned her so he could sit up while she straddled his lap.

"Uhm, well, I took a job for us."  
"You what?"

Hinata tried to stand up but she shifted awkwardly trying not to touch his penis too much.  
"I-I was approached by an agent for two rock bands for a catering job at the Scope. It's across from the venue we just worked and well, I'm sorry I didn't consult with you, but I was going to tell you last night and well, we've just uhm, well been busy.

His cheeks warmed nervously while her forehead furrowed out of slight irritation for being booked without her knowledge.

"Okay, well uhm, what do we do? Where are we going to cook, and do we have staff and..."  
"Wait he was going to call me this morning."

The romantic time was over and the lovers got up to look for Hinata's phone. While searching Itachi jogged down the steps to see all the officers across the street. He heard the drawers shutting and closing and his heart slumped.

_Sounds like she's putting her clothes on. Guess no more sex._

He sighed at the truth when he heard the shower going. Itachi pouted like a child. Then Hinata said through the door.

"I found something for you to put on. I'll be out in a minute."

_Damn it_. He thought.

The bathroom door flung open and she said to him...

"Course if you join me we..."

He was already half way up the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

At the precinct Neji felt his heart sink lower and lower, as Hanabi told the half story of the fight. She rung her hands nervously and Hiashi simply could not fanthom all that was happening.

"So who fired the gun?" The officer said again.  
"I-I-I don't know."  
"You told us your sister shot herself in the foot, or was that a lie?"

"Well, I know she did bu-bu-bu-but, uhm maybe she dropped it and it went off, or one of the guards fired it."  
She knew she had held the gun for a moment and struggled with the guard, but the tension made her mind fuzzy and her body quiver in fright.

"I'm sorry sir, but unless you plan to formally charge anyone we are walking out of here." Neji said as he noted the tone changed and the apparent edge the police had was more than what he had. He already knew Hanabi would need him in the courtroom.  
"Well, sir, are you her lawyer?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Well we were not made aware of that, and why does she need a lawyer if she has nothing to worry about. If the shooting was an accident then it's possible that it could simply be a wrongful death case, or second degree murder from negligence or..."  
The rest of his words were white noise as Hanabi watched her life flash before her eyes.

"No! NO!" She screamed and bolted out of the precinct.  
"Hanabi, wait!"  
She ran out of the office alluding the police and running full sprint across the busy street towards downtown Norfolk. She cried to herself at the dilemma she was in and before the police gave chase Neji stopped them with this warning.  
"Unless you charge her then I suggest you don't give chase. She's simply a scared witness to a homicide. I will contact you later and we will gather any information you need for us to go to court."  
"Mr. Hyugga we will need her back for questioning along with all the others at that residence at that time. The son of the man killed wants answers and a conviction and we plan to serve justice at all cost."

Neji bowed slightly and jogged outside to see if he could find Hanabi. Hiashi had chased her when she left so he hoped his uncle would call him when he caught her. The Hyuuga Clan would have dark days ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi gave one last kiss to Hinata before she pried him off of her hips to look for her phone. The two had talked more seriously as they dressed, and decided that they would take this new job with faith; all would work out.

"Hey, here it is."

The agent had left a message. As Itachi listened Hinata wondered how they would get out the house since it was cops all over and the neighbors were outside also. When Itachi hung up he told her they had to meet at the Scope no later than eleven to prep and prepare. The first group would be served at three on the dot, which was Hot Blossom. Before he could finish speaking with her he got a call from an unexpected voice.

"Hello? Asuma?"

"Ye-yes, Itachi? I'm sorry but I uhm was just checking on you."  
Itachi could tell something was wrong and his spirit shivered.  
"Well things are uhm well developing rapidly, to say the least, but how are you and the family?"  
"I'm uhm, hanging in there. I don't want to be a bother, but I'll pray for you as always and just pray for me and the kids."  
Itachi felt a horrible twist in his stomach but he didn't want to pry since Asuma sounded weaker than normal on the phone.  
"Well I'll talk to you in a couple of hours, I'm headed out okay?"  
"Sure kid. Take care and kiss that wonderful woman of yours. Remember how precious she is and how love is stronger than anything."  
With a sniff he hung up and Itachi wanted to go into more detail, yet the phone clicked off. Then it rang again.

"Hello?"  
"Itachi?" Itachi had to sit down after hearing that voice.  
Hinata watched his face become ghost white and she could see turmoil in his eyes.  
"I know it's you. I'm the one that delivered you into this world and the one that'll take you out of it you ungrateful brat."

He snapped the phone shut and he began to tremble. Hinata hugged him while he sat on the couch.  
"What's wrong? Who were those calls from?"  
Itachi couldn't think at the moment and the flood gates of information swished about his head to the point he felt dizzy. Hinata smacked him across his cheek enough to get his attention.

"You have to get it together beloved. We have a job to do and we can't space out now. That's for later...agreed."  
He stared at her blankly. One good hand, one bandaged hand rested on hips of a woman that had nothing to loose. Literally.

Watching the clock she noticed it was almost ten thirty and they would have to get out of the house quick and to the train station if they were going to make their appointment on time.

"C'mon Itachi..."  
She tugged his hand leading him to the back of the house. She had on black slacks and black shirt with a bag that her checks and cards were in along with other personals.  
"How good of a jumper are you?"  
He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her. When she opened the back door he saw the fence he'd scaled before, when he ran to her house. Then he smiled.  
"Well, I'd better be the best, or I'll rip these pants."  
She grinned at him, with her heart unsteady at their future and he clutched her hand as they made a dash for the fence.  
Up and over they went. He helped her and they quickly walked to the station. They arrived at the Scope garage door at eleven fifteen in time to talk to the agent and seal the deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten watched the officers moving about and Kiba moaned at how heavy Akamaru was.  
"Well now what buddy?"  
"Just put me out. I"ll figure out something. Can I use your phone though? I need to call my friends."  
She handed over the phone and Sasuke picked up.

"Yes, walking shit pile?"  
"Man, you're even crankier than my sister on the 'd you know it was me?"  
"UNG! You like a damn disease that's incurable. Why won't you people let me shit in peace!" He strained.  
"Well, can I come to your place? I found my dog and..."  
"Hell to the fuck naw man! You trashed this place and they got special enzymes for the funk they can't power wash out the carpet. Where the hell are you?"  
"Uhm outside the street where Hina lives. Looks like the cops are yo, wait..."  
KIba and TenTen could see a body being brought out and they both winced.  
"Yo Sasuke, I think you'd better let me come to you. There's a dead body being brought out of the house, looks like from across Hina's place and I got a bad feeling about this."

Sasuke had a pounding in his head and a stinging in his tail.

_SHIT!_

"Okay! Okay! Just meet me outside the hotel and remember your dog is not allowed. We'll have to find out where Itachi and Hinata are and see if they're still in the house."  
"If so your brother's got stamina of a damn army."  
"Hunh?"  
"Yeah, they were knocking some serious boots, and a couple of pictures too."  
""Hold that thought and story. I HAVE to have details, friend."

The last word rolled off of Sasuke's tongue like caramel. Anytime he could get the good on his holier than thou brother he was all ears. Even though he knew Kiba could lie before, his gut told him it was bound to happen. When he hung up he finished his business and rallied his guards when he opened the door he was greeted by Kakashi.

"Well if it isn't one of the run-away-idiots."  
"Aw, shit. Seriously?"  
"Yep, and your mom is in the hotel across the street."  
"Seriously!" He said with mixed joy and surprise.  
"And your father is in a hotel in Virginia Beach on the water."  
"What da FUCK!"

The game was about to change from bad to worst.

**Author's Note: I'm really hoping to get another up. I've been fighting for internet and well you guys know. On to the next chappie...HOPEFULLY! I haven't looked at my box, but if anyone has already reviewed my last update...I LOVE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

Itachi and Hinata had their hearts set on a simple menu and they both had butterflies as the agent opened the kitchen up for them to prep their dishes. They were provided with six sou chefs and eight servers. The accommodations couldn't have come at a better time. However there was turmoil elsewhere.

Hanabi cried loudly in her father's arms. She had stopped running on one of the busy streets not far from the college in downtown and Hiashi sat to console her.  
"Fa-father, I-I just don't know wha-wha to say."  
She continued to sob and Hiashi felt his pocket vibrate. Neji had called from the car and rolled around to pick them up.  
"Look Hanabi. We need to meet with all involved before the cops and get this story straight. You and Hinata are in deep trouble so you have to tell us the complete and total truth. I am your cousin and your council so please don't discredit me." Neji was stern and serious, as Hanabi sniffled.  
"Now tell us everything from the beginning." Demanded Hiashi.  
So she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Mikoto could not stop hugging and kissing Sasuke who blushed out of affection for his mother.  
"Oh, you rascal. I've been worried sick and I could throw you over my knee and spank you."  
"I'm sorry mom. But it's been nuts over here and well look, I have to tell you something and then I got to meet with someone that's important and..."  
"I will not hear of you going anywhere else without Kakashi. I've spent too long searching for you and Itachi and I'm not going to let you out of my sight. You realize your father is here in Virginia also. So we all must tread carefully." Her expression was urgent and he knew it.

Mikoto told Sasuke that she was taken off of a lot of the property and the banks had emptied accounts that were joint for her and Fugaku. With Kakashi's help she secured bonds in Switzerland so in case of total bankruptcy she would have something left in her name.  
"That's nuts! Dad is getting worst. We have to put a stop to his recklessness." Sasuke's eyes burned with compassion for the survival of his families wealth.

"Spoken like a true leader. Seems like you've done some growing up here."  
"Mom...you don't know the half of it, but I'll let Itachi explain that to you. In the meantime, I really have to meet someone, but I promise I will come right back to your room."  
"Alright. Don't make me track you down in the lobby." She pinched his cheek and he blushed from the act.  
"Okay, okay, be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hello?"  
"Yes, your car will be ready soon sir. Would you like us to contact the misses?"  
"No, not yet. I'll find her soon enough. I need to find out why my son is in a photo being man-handled in a street by a wench. And I also need to know have you closed those accounts with Sasuke's name?"  
"Yes, sir it goes into effect on Monday."  
"Good. That little shit has sucked the last penny out of me. If he won't let me know what his business affairs are and where he stashes his cash, then I'll take back what is mine and he can live off of the left overs. Itachi will pay grandly for the discord he has caused. All of my firms are closed in Russia and my subsidiaries in the islands are recording lows of devastating proportions." Fugaku watched the information on his tablet with his stocks and bonds and watched them slump even lower. He was loosing money faster than a leak in a hose and his mind became engulfed with rage, while his reasoning sought only to blame those he felt betrayed his trust.

"Sir, Danzo is on the phone."  
"What?"  
"That's rather rude of you, but I have information of the whereabouts of your sons."  
"Never mind you second rate pansy! I've found my own sons and I don't need you anymore."  
"Well pay me and we will never work together again."  
"The fact I found them nullifies our deal. You can pay yourself with good advice from me to find better sources."  
Hanging up the phone Fugaku was served his meal of lobster and steak while Danzo sizzled.

_So, you think you're going to get over on me, do you? You will pay me, my money or else._

Scrolling through his phone he found his number one agent and made a call for vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Kiba and Sasuke discussed what happened outside.

"Look this feels bad. I mean, this is really, really, bad."  
"What do you want to do, Sasuke?"  
"We have to tell Itachi and Hinata."

They called on the phone and finally Itachi picked up.

"Yes?"  
"Itachi! Man, you have got to get outta the house fast there's cops everywhere and..."  
"Sasuke calm down. Look, I can't talk, but me and Hinata are at the Scope. Just come to the garage and we can talk then. We're setting up for LMFAO and Hot Blossom, so I need to finish working okay? See you soon."  
Itachi hung up and continued working on the vegetables for his miniature egg rolls.

"Hey, they're at the Scope, Kiba. That's like up the street from here."  
"Yeah, so."  
"Look I need to find a way to sneak pass my mom and get over there, bring Itachi to see her and work out our family crap."  
"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"  
Sasuke looked at him and chuckled.  
"Take a bath."

**Author's Note: I know they maybe sloppy, but I assure you I want to get to this before I have to go to bed. Thanks for your patience and again this stuff is all up in my head. so sorry if it comes out strange. Love all you!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

Sakura paced about her room with Ino sitting on the couch rocking her foot feverishly.  
"Well this is it. You really need to nail this show Sakura or your career is going to tank." Ino looked at her friend as she dressed in her ripped attire, looking much like Pink.

"I know that." She said solemnly.

_I wish I could find that flare again for writing things that matter and stuff about love. I'm burnt out and I'm not even where I wanted to be in my career. I proved my critics wrong but can I actually sustain my popularity and relevancy?_  
The singer walked in circles until she was brought a tray of food.

"What's this?"  
"This is from your chef. We have someone working in the main dinning hall for you and LMFAO." The server said while setting down the other trays.

Ino and Sakura sampled the food and they both savored the treats.  
"This is GREAT!"  
"Yeah, totally not what I expected. Who fixed this?"  
"Well a couple downstairs, I don't think they work with anyone, they were sort of last minute. Locals I believe."  
The server left and Ino and Sakura gave chase to him. It was one thirty almost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Itachi sat down for just a minute to wipe some sweat from the back of his neck and take a breather.

_Okay...Think...Dad is here...Shit. What can this mean for me now? I don't have the lucrative career I was expecting when we met again, and I am homeless. I've fallen in love, with a women that's his arch-enemies daughter, and she's broke like me. I'm working here but I have no idea what the hell tomorrow will bring, and now that I think about it. We don't have cash to fill up the car. Hmmm...What am I going to do?_

Hinata walked in with an arm full of pineapples and he saw something that made his heart hurt. Frustration.

Hopping up, he helped her with the load and a moment or two later one of the servers came in with more fruit.  
"Just set it there thank you."  
"Hey, maybe you should try and take a break. The groups are already being served the first course and the heavy food is cooking now, so take some time to rest Hina."  
"Well there's so much that needs to be done and the band for LMFAO is going through the food like they're starving. Skyblu has had four shrimp trays and two eggroll trays cleared in twelve minutes already."  
"Heh, well that's a testimant to your talent baby but you don't look well."

She paused and watched his eyes. They were full of concern as she realized her fatigue was robbing her of the abiity to mask her emotions.

"I'll be fine. I love you and I know we have much to discuss after this event. Besides, you're to blame for my being tired."  
She gave him a grand smile and he smirked. Stepping into her he started to kiss her when the doors opened.

"Excuse the interruption but are you Hinata Hyuuga?"  
She turned to see Ino and Sakura standing with their hands full of the the cake lollipops.  
"Why yes ma'am, I am."  
"Well it is a pleasure for us to meet you. I'm Ino, agent for Sakura, or better known as 'Hot Blossom" All bowed at each other.

"We just want to tell you the food is excellent. I can't stop eating it and the combinations of spices remind us of home and great country cooking which is really soothing."  
Itachi smiled while turning to get back to work when Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Oh well Ino, I can't take credit for the lil'bit of southern cooking. My boyfriend Itachi is to thank for that. He's a great apprentice."  
She smiled at him and he blushed and bowed at her compliment.

"Well, please tell us where we can order your food or if possible, are you free to travel/"  
Ino, Itachi, and Hinata looked at Sakura while she finished her last piece of cake.  
"That's right. I know great food, and I once had a really good personal chef, but well things got messy and well I need a personal chef again. Someone that can make me feel good with what I'm eating and it's not really heavy. These finger foods are perfect for me and I also love how you package everything so nicely and well please tell me you will consider it."

Itachi and Hinata's mouths dropped. Ino was shocked since Sakura rarely ever spoke so sweetly about needing help and also just hiring anyone on the spot. Normally she'd want a sample of blood and a lock of hair, considering how picky she was about everyone around her.

"Uhm, well we uhm..." Itachi started to say.

"Look I'm going back to Japan next thursday for another venue and then from there I have a small gig in the Virgin Islands, and then hopefully things will pick up for me even more, but I need someone that can move with me or at least stay at the old chef's home in Japan until I can work out a better schedule. I mean, I have a good feeling about you two. It's odd, cause I feel like I've met you before or just maybe your whole aura is pleasing, but you guys have given me the best vibes since I've been here and I want to go on my hunch."

They stood shocked.

_Move to Japan?_

_Work as personal chefs?_

Itachi and Hinata struggled to process it all. Then the door swung open and Redfoo walked in.

"Yo, these little shrimp pastry janks, or sick. You have got to get more man, seriously. My agent said ya'll are like local or something, but I need you to package a couple of these and some of those appetizer trays you sent to our room. Our Gawt damn dancers are eating them shits faster than we can and oh yeah, we need something to eat for the after party and flight tomorrow, so..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I need to have an order too man. YOu're gonna have to wait."  
Sakura said quickly stepping in front of the dumbfounded couple.

"Hey, hey, hey, Hottie...I think it's enough to go around. Long as we get ours, but I gotta go for another sound check, but I wanted you two to know your food seriously rocks!" Picking up a half finished tray from one of the servers walking by he turned and went back out the door and Ino and Sakura looked at Itachi and Hinata.

"Well whadda ya say? At least give us an answer by tomorrow evening."  
They were still in shock. Sakura and Ino left and they simply stood in the floor.

_What a break for us...What timing...Two super groups wanting us to have our food prepared for them..._

Before Itachi knew it he noticed Hinata had gone to her knees. She wept happily in the palms of her hands and knelt down to hug her tighthly.

"I told you...everything will be just fine Ita."  
He simply kissed her cheek and picked up his phone since it was vibrating so much in his pocket.

"Hey, can you get a way for just a minute? I need to see you." Sasuke whispered.  
"No can do Sasuke. We are slammed busy and we just got a request for extra trays for LMFAO, and Hot Blossom. I mean really LMFAO, man. That's beyond awesome."  
Sasuke hadn't heard Itachi so happy since the time he got his first car. He didn't want to dampen the mood.

"Yo that's great...uhm, well, come to the Marriot room 304 and we can talk then, okay?"  
"Sure man, but uhm, Hinata will be with me."  
"After the sex you two have already had, then she's already my sister so course I know she's with you."  
Itachi could hear the roar of laughter from his brother and he flushed deep red.  
"Wha...how'd...wait...KIBA!""  
"Later, and if you guys need anything I'll take care of it. You know I'll just let you guys stay in the hotel. I'll arrange a room for you and we can just chillax. Okay?"  
"Thanks."  
"Hell what's family for, right?"  
They hung up and Itachi took a long sigh of relief.

_Everything is falling into place so quickly. It's almost like a dream come true. I can't believe everything that's happeneing._

Trying to put the phone in his pocket he missed the flap and the phone hit the ground shattering into pieces.

"Oh no!"  
Hinata rushed over when she heard him yell.  
"I'm so sorry about your phone."  
"Well no need to worry about it now. We need to get the rolls ready for the heavy food."  
They cleaned up the mess and left towards the open kitchen to help with the preparation of the steak, veil, turkey, chicken, and variety of seafood provided by the Scope. They were both in a chef's heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The shows were blockbuster hits. Sakura grossed so many sales from her performance all the merchandise brought over for her was sold out. During the show she and LMFAO spoke about the food and had Itachi and Hinata come out to the screaming fans. They were star struck and overly delighted. It was already pushing midnight when they got to the hotel and they were still so excited about the events they hadnt' really thought about their fatigue. The five cups of double shot expresso's also played a role in their insomnia.

Itachi and Hinata talked jovially about the night. They didn't even realize they may have been too loud, but the adrenaline was pumping and they were all a glow of happiness.

"I can't wait to get in and just stretch out. Sasuke's going to flip when I show him the pictures that were taken of us and oh man, remember that standing ovation for us? I mean, those people could careless, but still, they cheered for us Hina!"  
"Yep...we are an amazing team."  
Waiting a moment before he went into the room Itachi curled his arm about her shoulder and kissed her deeply.

"And when we're alone, we can celebrate our triumph...okay?"  
"Sure." She giggled.

When he opened the door he saw Sasuke stand up quickly.  
"What are you doing in..."  
Before he could answer Mikoto walked from around the corner hugging him tightly.  
"Oh...Ita...chi." She broke down in tears as she finally got to see him again. They hugged for moments until...

"Turn that traitorous bastard loose woman. He has to answer to me now."

Itachi wiped his tears quickly, while his mother bowed her head and stepped back. Sasuke sat down on the corner of the bed slowly, while Hinata felt her chest fill with fear and pressure. Itachi's eyes seemed to turn bright red at the sight of his father.

**Author's note: Yeah, well, that was probably predictable. Sorry I'll work on my suspense for the next chapter. (: Thank you all for getting me 1,000 hits! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Itachi yelled.  
"I'm trying to figure out how in the name of hell you thought you'd just leave without me finding you."  
"I didn't intend to be found. I hate you!"  
"And the feeling is mutual worthless, greedy, backstabbing..."  
"I'm not the one that stabbed you in the back, you did it to us...Your family!"  
Itachi and Fugaku were almost nose to nose. Their voices coasted in the room where all present stood or sat in silence unable to stand the unbearable tension that filled the room.

"I am giving you your last warning...boy. Come home to Japan and go back to work, or I will make it known that I have only one son. I will strip your name and existence from anything I can and spit upon your every life endeavour from this moment on. You will become my enemy and the enemy of the family, so help me!"

The silence was deafening, and the gasp from Mikoto from the threat meant only one thing. Fugaku had truly lost all of his sense.

"I am no longer your son. I am Itachi Hyuuga, of the clan Hyuuga."

Before Fugaku's fist could strike Itachi, Itachi had already slapped him hard enough for him to fall into the wall of the room. The struggle was now on. Father and son fought, spewing obscenities and bringing each other's hired hands into the brawl. Mikoto was shielded by Sasuke who tried to keep her from being hit while Itachi and Fugaku wrestled each other on the floor. Blood spewed from a cut underneath Fugaku's eye and Itachi felt the blood streaming from his mouth. Hinata was pushed to the side by one of the guards and she tried to help with breaking them apart.

The hotel security was called quickly as the fight grew in it's intensity. Furniture was broken and glass broken. Mikoto's cries for them to stop fell upon the chaotic sounds of a struggle against pride and ego. The men tussled even out into the hallway where Fugaku speared his son in the waist and lifted him up and over onto the ground. Itachi was surprised, but quickly rolled before his father kicked him in the side, but Hinata tried to stop them and she was hit by a flying fist.

"HINA!" Itachi yelled when he saw her on the ground. Throwing one of the guards to the ground he scrambled to her side, and noticed the blood from a torn stich. Possibly from how she hit the ground. Fugaku put Itachi in a choke hold and threw him into the wall, busting his nose. Mikoto ran out after finally getting away from Sasuke who kept trying to hold her back and she saw Hinata on the ground.

She tried to help her but as Itachi struggled against his father they backed into this mother falling on her with all of their weight. Her howling cry stopped them all.

Sasuke ran out and they could see her arms was broken. Twisted un-naturally she couldn't protect her self. Fugaku almost gagged at the way her bicep lay strangely and the broken bone that jutted from her skin caused Hinata to jump into action.

"Call 911!" Itachi and his father gripped each other's collars and they both felt a stinging feeling in the jaw. Sasuke had punched them both.

"What the fuck! Do you not see what just happened! Get a fucking grip! Mom is in pain! She's screaming in pain!"

Itachi looked at his mother who squirmed as Hinata tried to comfort her.

"Ita, come on. I have to splint this and you need to help me pull her bone back in."  
Without thought he left his father and they worked on their mother. The scene was chaotic and Fugaku raced down the hall to see if the paramedics were near. When they arrived they went to Norfolk General. While at the hospital the family stayed separated. After Fugaku was told by the doctor she would be fine he left the hospital to sleep off some of his anger.

It was almost three o'clock now, and the waiting room for the ER was full as normal for the weekend. Sasuke paced nervously while Kakashi talked to Itachi on the side. Hinata fell asleep after the hospital gave her pain medicine and re-stiched her side.

"Listen Itachi. Your mother is not in good health." He told him.  
"I know. I saw that horrible break."  
"No. Not just that. She has been having me take care of some of her paperwork in case things got worst with Fugaku. Your mother is going to leave him, but she wants to make sure when she does, he doesn't use her as a pawn against you and Sasuke. Her whole need to find you guys was to make sure you were financially set since he's draining everything. She believes he's having a mental break down but it's far worst than she can handle. I mean the fact he got into a fist fight is enough to know he's lost his mind."  
"Well I saw that coming. That's why I left. Hell I don't want any of his money. I don't want anything to do with him, but what about her?"  
"Itachi...She's going to need you and Sasuke's help. She's in her second stage of cancer and..."  
"What?"

Itachi knew his mother was a survivor, yet he didn't know her cancer had come back. Mikoto never complained about her condition and used herbal remedies before she would take chemotherapy. She hadn't told anyone until she arrived at Virginia, when Kakashi confirmed he and Sasuke were there.

"So you see. This hospital visit is definitely not good for her. She's going to have to go home for treatment and she will need someone to take care of her. I know she has loyal workers, but Fugaku has fired everyone in her staff. Your mother has been patient thus far, only to find the two of you and see how you're doing. I hate that _this_ is the result of all her hard work. I suspect your father got wind of you two with the help of Danzo."

Itachi felt like he could vomit.

_Mom is at stage two...I didn't even check on her while I've been out here. I haven't even told her how I feel about well all that she's taught me and...and...now this? She's put up with father longer than she needs to all the while I'm chasing my silly dreams and..._

He couldn't finish his thought as a rush of shame rolled over his shoulder and shook him. The tears burned the back of his eyes but he willed them stay at bay. Kakashi continued.

"Itachi. You and Sasuke will need to talk about what to do with your mother. I mean, after tonight, you know she can never really go home without someone that will protect her from your father's harshness. He didn't give a shit about her injury enough to even stay here until she left. I mean that in itself should tell you where he stands. This is a lot to think about now. The hospital has provided a room for you guys and Sasuke is taking care of the hotel situation with complaints, fees, and what not. Just try to rest while your mother is stabilized and tomorrow afternoon, we can work out a plan."

Kakashi pat Itachi on his shoulder and walked out towards the exit. He made sure to walk over to Sasuke who was engaged in a phone conversation and ruffle up his hair.

"Night kid."

Itachi simply sat on the ground with is head up towards the blinding light and his body loose like a tossed doll. Regret stirred his conscience, while frustration for what to do pricked his nerves.

Sunday morning Hinata realized it was really late and strangely enough she saw Kiba, but didn't remember seeing him the night before. Looking for change she called Hanabi's phone and Hiashi answered.

"Fa-fa-father? I-I-I...uhm."  
"Hinata...were are you?!"  
His voice was stern and rough. She gripped the phone as she tried to think of an explaination. The clock ticked as the hand hit seven.  
"I-I-uhm..."  
"Your sister is charged with second degree murder. You are needed to the precinct or else they will be putting a warrant out for your arrest as well."  
Hinata fainted.

**Author's Note: Hmmm...well...just three more chapters...yeah...three and I'm done. **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

Itachi looked at the numbers given to him by Ino. He also thought about the possibility of taking her up on the offer to go to Japan. He had fallen to sleep and awoke to a half empty waiting area and a note from Hinata that he waited to read until he ate. Sasuke told him she had to leave but that's all he would say since she made him promise not to question her further.

_Well this must be a window that you've opened Kami. Mom can go to Japan and Hinata and I can live at the home that's provided so we don't have to worry about being on the street. I can help her and work on building my business while protecting her from dad. This is how you've had it to work out. Yes. This is what should happen._

While he walked from the gift store, he stopped as he noticed a red truck pulling up outside and Asuma getting out with a bunch of flowers in hand.

"Asuma..." he said, while jogging towards him. When Asuma saw him he smiled.

"Hello." Itachi bowed first and hugged him tightly.  
"Wow, I have so much to tell you. I'm sorry I couldn't talk the other day. I was working at the Scope and..."  
Itachi went on telling Asuma about the other evening. Asuma listened to his every word, and Itachi was speaking so fast he couldn't understand the reason he was so chatty. It just felt good to talk to a man, he supposed, that actually took interest in him and his abilities and it made Itachi forget just for a little while about his issues.

"Well that seems to be such a huge blessing my son. I mean, you on stage with not one, but two rockstar bands. Those are stories that will be told from generation to generation ya know." Itachi caught the glimmer leave Asuma for a moment and he realized they were waiting in the lobby of the heart unit for Norfolk General.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep you from visiting. Someone from your church?" He asked while straigtening the new shirt he had purchased with money given to him from the Scopes managers.

"Oh these, uhm no."  
The tears crept down the crevices of Asuma's eyes and dread fell upon Itachi.

"These are for the nursing staff. They took great care of Karenai when she got sick. It's my way of saying thank you."  
"Oh. How is she now?"  
"Dead, Itachi. Kurenai and our little ones she was carrying are all dead." Asuma took a long pause before he sniffed and crumpled to the floor in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hinata stepped out of the car she felt like she would faint.

"C'mon Hinata. I'm right here with you." Kiba walked with her and they got to Hanabi's home fairly quickly. Neji opened the door, and she could read the graveity of the situation instantaneously.

"Where in God's name have you been!" He tried to whisper.  
"Where is dad?" She responded without pause.  
"Answer me first."  
Rolling her eyes, she had seen enough of prideful, overbearing, and demanding men. She was also not in the mood to tell her story twice. Brushing past him, to his surprise she yelled.  
"Dad!"  
She walked into the large living space and started to her left which was the living area when she saw him step into the threshold of the door. She inadvertently gulped.

"I can't think of any word right now except for disappointment."  
Her head fell and she felt the emotions bubbling.

Walking towards her slowly Hiashi was confused but still happy to actually see her, even though his face had no remnants of care. When he stopped in front of her he lifted her head up to see her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Hinata...please tell me. What's going on."  
With that, she sat him down and began from when she first met Itachi at the store and from then on. Hiashi along with Neji hung on her every word. They were so engulfed they didn't see Kiba and Akamaru. Those two were so quiet they blended in just fine. Hinata let her father know that Itachi and she were dating yet their intimacy was left out. Hiashi seemed to frown often but when Hinata told him about Mikoto getting injured.

"She's were!" He said standing to his feet, to the surprise of all present. Hiashi paced about and failed at not showing his feelings for his injured friend.

"When will she be discharged?"  
"I'm not sure, but I know she will be okay father. The doctor's spoke confidently about her recovery before I dozed off."  
Hiashi was silent for along time. Hinata pressed her fingers together even though her hand pained her from simply being over worked.

"Is Fugaku still here?"  
The question came from a scowling man with a tone of contempt that made Hinata and company feel unsettled.

"Uh...uhm...well, I-I-I'm not sure."

"We have to go to the precinct, correct Neji?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"After our business there we will go to visit Mikoto, so that I may check her well-being."  
Neji and Hinata watched him with curiosity, yet neither dared ask why. However when they got to the police station they all stayed while the detectives went into details about the man that was murdered. Hinata told her side and Kiba told his side and the last to speak were Itachi, Sasuke and the bodyguards. Hanabi left out her friends from school. Warrants for their arrest were sent out, much to the dismay of Neji who worked feverishly to find a legal leg to stand on for the moment, yet there wasn't much he could do. The time was now nine o'clock and a storm rolled into Norfolk, with falling temperatures in the final shift from fall to winter. The December weather would not only bring cool days for the city, but frigid conditions as Hanabi was led to jail in handcuffs. Hiashi wept.

**Authors' Note: Hmmm...okay well I'm actually sleepy. I wanted to finish this story before the end of September, but guess it's going to drag on. Sorry. We got just a bit more before the finale. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

Asuma collected himself after crying with Itachi. They walked to the seating area outside the hospital and the brisk temperature bothered not either man as they sniffed from each other's pain.

"I don't get it Asuma. I mean what can I possibly say to you? There's no way I can even try to comfort you. I'm at a lost myself." Itachi felt so powerless with the man that had raised him up so much in his time of despair, his heart broke.

"It's alright son. God helps with the comfort, and time will help with the healing. I have other children and I have to be strong for them. They are me and Kurenai's legacy and I have to continue on like she would want me to. Besides, she actually made sure I looked for you when she got sick and I figured I would run into you again so here."

From his pocket Asuma handed Itachi a multi-colored beaded bracelet that read 'Blessed'. Itaci's bottom lip trembled while his forehead wrinkled. His eyes stung from the tears and his shoulders began to quiver. Asuma looked away from him to keep his own composure as he told him solemnly.

"She...she made a whole lot of these bracelets at the church. But she only gave the one's that said blessed to the kids she taught and well prayed for as her own. I talked about you so much to her, she said, 'Hell he's practically family.' She loved you like I do Itachi. I'm glad I found you since yours was the last bracelet."

They sat while Itachi wiped his tears and Asuma continued to look up into the darkening skies. The cold wind blew about causing most people to hurry to their destination. Finally Itachi spoke.

"I've failed so much. Do you think God is trying to punish me for my pride?" A moment passed and Asuma looked at him with a smirk.

"Sure is."

Itachi looked at him strangely since he didn't expect him to say yes.

"Well, I-I'm only trying to help others too. I mean..."  
He told Asuma in more detail what happened after he dropped him off, up to his mother's hospitalization.

"You know. You need to take that to someone and have them write a book. That sounds like a real New York Best seller kid." With his signature chuckle he hit Itachi on the shoulder hard.

"Look. God is'nt going to give us more than what we can bare. When things get soo tough we want to break, that's when he steps in. You said you hate your father. Well one of the lessons we're taught is to honor thy mother and father. Can't do that if you hate the guy. No matter how much he may deserve what's coming to him, it's not our choice for vengance. Leave it to the heavenly father to deal with your Earthly father. Once you can get past the hatred festering in you, your true potential can be released.

You said you love Hinata. Right?"

Itachi blushed wildly. Mostly out of some shame for bedding her before marriage and the other just from the playful grin Asuma gave him.

"Yes. She's my angel."  
"Well then what ever you decide will be for her benefit also. No matter how nuts it may be, if you love her truly, then it won't be hard for you to decide what to do to strengthen your relationship and to pull your future closer to your grip. We have to remember, that living today is key, but it's how we live today that will give us a better outlook for our life's journey. I have to go get the kids soon, but you stay in touch with me okay? I have your name on our prayer board and..."  
"Prayer board?"  
"Yeah. Kurenai made me put up a board with names we pray for and it keeps me thinking about how I can bless others. I mean, even though I miss her, I want to thank you for sharing your life with me. What you're going through gives me a chance to see how God still works. I remember when I first met you. Do you remember?"

Itachi thought about it and again he felt a roll of emotion and nodded slowly.

"You were beaten, hungry, hot, and alone. Kurenai and I saw you and well who knows what would've happened if the wrong car had gotten to you. And now, you're telling me you were introduced to millions by rockstars? Not too many folks go through a rollercoaster like that kid. Consider yourself truly blessed okay? There's greatness about you and things will work out. I mean it could possibly get worst, but just don't forget, that it means you are stronger than the average and God knows it."

Itachi sniffed a little more. Asuma was what he prayed he would be one day as a father. He started to remember when his father used to be loving and caring. He had flashbacks of he and his father during happier times, and the family enjoying each other. The memories were still there and it made him wish for those days to return.

"I have to go, son. But thank you so much. This talk really made me feel better." Asuma hugged him and felt how strongly Itachi hugged him back.

"Just always remember. When things get down, simply look up. Because you can rise above anything when you believe in the most high." Pointing up there was a small break in the clouds long enough for the two of them to see the suns rays.

"Thank you, father." Itachi said bowing to Asuma again and hugging him again.  
"Your welcome son. You're most certainly welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji left the precinct trying to gather what to do next. They took Hiashi to the mall to eat at Chilli's. He felt so ill that he didn't have much of an appetite. They left to Hanabi's home, but they dropped Kiba off at the hotel first. Hinata hadn't talked about Itachi since they took Hanabi in. Hiashi was mostly silent and the tension made her chest hurt.

_What do I do now? I can't possibly go to Japan with Hanabi going to jail. We all may be going to jail. I have to talk with Sasuke and Itachi, but father is so distraught over this I don't know what to do. Please Lord, help us and guide my steps in this._

When they pulled up to the curb of the Hotel Kiba jumped out with Akamaru and Hinata started to leave also.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Neji asked gruffly.  
"I-I-I need to see if-if Itachi is-is..."  
"Don't you think we have had enough issues with the Uchihas? Don't you think we need to figure out what to do about your debt!" Neji couldn't stop the sound of his contempt and it actually woke Hiashi up from his mental silence.

"Yes. That's right. Hinata, you will need to look at your finances. If you are being evicted where do you plan to stay?"  
"Well I uhm, well I have a job offer that will take me back home to Japan and..."  
"What? You can't possibly think that pursuing your dreams while your sister goes to jail is what's important!" Neji scolded her and Hinata clenched her fist.

"Neji. I said, there was a possiblity. I have not made a decision and..."  
"And you won't! If you do anything it will be working at the hospital in Hanabi's sted so that her patience receive great care and the Hyuuga name is preserved. All of these issues are not only embarrassing, but dishonorable to our name to say the least. I'm not even going to start in on the fact you had a guy at your home."

Kiba realized he didn't want any parts of the discussion and gave Hinata a quick kiss and hug before saying to her.  
"Good luck chic." And with that he slammed the door and ran towards the hotel.

"Listen, I understand that everything is falling apart, but father trust me, I know what I'm doing and..."  
"You know what you're doing? I'm told that you are being evicted and your know what you're doing? You may have had some success, but are you able to actually sustain your clients? And this is knowing what you're doing? No, Hinata...this is madness and greed.

This is pompousness, and ignorance. This is a spoiled brat wanting to be what she is not and failing miserably. Now there's a mess that daddy, must step in and clean up and take care of you like I should have before you decided to run off. From this day on I will take over your affairs, and the first order of business will be to look at your books, look at your creditors, and pull all loans for the house. Tomorrow you will pack your things and leave your house. I will make arrangements for you to move into Hanabi's house and you will remain there until I tell you."

"But fa-"  
"No Buts!" Hiashi yelled and even Neji shivered.

"I will make sure you have no contact with another Uchiha! I have surgery scheduled next week and when I return to Colorado, you will be coming with me understood!"  
"I am not a child! You can't make me!" Hinata tried to say without tearing up and crying.

Hiashi reached back slapping her and almost causing Neji to run off the road as they neared her home.

"I have not died as your father you inselant child! Your conduct has stripped you of any chances of earning my trust that you are capable of managing anything on your own! You as the eldest sister is to help with taking care of your younger sibling and now look. Just look! I hold you partially responsible for her incarceration. I will not hear another word from you until we sit to eat tonight."

Hinata sobbed while rubbing her cheek. When they got to her street all the police tape was gone and a couple of cars were outside. They pulled up to the driveway and the son of the victim's eyes were dead set on all of them as they stepped out of the car.  
"You! You murderers! How could you have let him just die! What did he do to you!" Neji grabbed Hinata's arm tugging her inside the house while Hiashi let the phrase sting his soul. Things were going to get worst and he felt the first drops of rain on his face, masking his lone tear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday night, Fugaku pulled up to the door of the hospital and sighed. When he stepped out the cold air whirled around him. He and only one guard went to the room, but to his surprise and dismay there was another man there.

"Who the hell are you?" He said angrily.

The preacher from the church Itachi had frequented turned to him with a frown.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm Reverend Houston. I'm the pastor on duty."  
Mikoto blushed out of embarrassment for her husbands rudeness.

"Oh well, I apologize, but are you finished? I want to speak to my wife alone."  
"No he's not finished. He was telling me about our extrodinary son."  
"We don't have one of those. We only have one, and he's a money leach."

The pastor frowned, but kept his peace.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to forget my calling. I'll keep you and the family in our prayers and you tell Itachi his church family misses him but we know we will see him soon enough."  
Leaving with a bow and a rolling of his eyes to Fugaku, the pastor left.

"Itachi...member of a church? When did he think of religion."  
"He's always believed in Kami, but you wouldn't understand that dear."  
"I don't have time to go through your babble. Your God has done nothing but bring me anguish. How soon before you can travel. I will arrange for you to leave straight to the airport to go home when you are released."  
"I'm sorry Fugaku. But there's no need for that."  
Sitting up in her bed she sipped her water slowly.

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm no longer going anywhere with you. As of today, you are dead to me, and your portion of our divorce should be on your desk in Japan. You said our son was dead, and at that moment I realized that my love had perished also."  
Fugaku stood in the floor stunned and perturbed.

"Wha-wha...you,you can't leave me woman! I made you and..."  
"Kami...made me." She said sternly.  
"I gave you all that you have and..."  
"The good Lord giveth and he taketh away." she chuckled.  
"You,you, can't! I won't permit you to..."  
"You can't do anything about it. The entire time you built your empire, I spent time building my own. When you decided money was more beautiful than I, I began to look for a new love. And they are worth my every moment."  
She smilde at him. He pursed his lips and slapped the cup from her hand. His guard grabbed him and one of the nurses seeing what happened started for the door.

"Who is the bastard!? I will have them killed! I will blow them away! I will not give you a divorce! Who is the fucker!?"

While the nurses helped with taking him from the room she sat up with a wide grin and yelled to him.

"My love is...me!"

He was thrown out of the hospital room but he didn't leave the building. His guard was able to help silence him while he paced in the atrium trying to get his lawyers to see if what she said was true. Hiashi pulled up and stepped out of the car. With a dozen of roses he stopped in his tracks when he met Fugaku faced to face in the lobby.

**Author's Note: Okay, Long chappie sorry. Butt kicking, sure. More chapters left just a couple. Take Care.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any Naruto Characters. **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**

**Rise Above Part III**

"Well what the hell are you doing here?" Fugaku asked of Hiashi.  
"To simply check on Mikoto, before I leave."  
"Leave? Hunh? Aren't you going to ask her if she is going to give you more secrets to our business so you can use it in court?"

The question threw Hiashi. He didn't understand what Fugaku was talking about and simply didn't care.

"I'm not here on business..." Before he could finish Fugaku stepped into his face and snatched the roses out of his hands. Tossing the gift to the ground and stomping them, he unleashed a hook to Hiashi's jaw sending him to the floor and stirring the rage of the towering giant of a man.

"You really think, I'm going to let you see my wife! I may have been absent on business, but I'm not blind! I was sent photos of you two at an airport, and more pictures of the both of you at a hospital, and..."

The statement was silenced after Hiashi got up and charged him full on. The guard in the lobby had not made it to the men, before another brawl broke out. Hiashi was silent, but his punches landed mostly in Fugaku's face and chest. Fugaku's shots were not as precise even though he defended as much as possible, yet he could not keep up with Hiashi's fury.

The story Hinata told him about how she met Itachi swirled as he pounded Fugaku. The guard and bodyguard wrestled to get him off of Fugaku, yet when they would pry him loose he would scramble back to his feet to keep unloading his emotions on the man that was making his long time friend suffer so long. Hiashi could hear the shouts Fugaku and he shared back when they were young. The flashbacks of when they learned they both loved the same woman, gave him even more strength. The vision of Mikoto on Fugaku's arm for years clouded his sight until he haulted at the sound of the officer's gun.

"You hit him once more and we will light you up like a fucking Christmas tree, now get the hell up!"

The Norfolk Police were all over the lobby, and Hiashi realized Fugaku was unconscious and he was still hitting him. Blood stained the floor and his clothes and a wave of shame and embarrassment made him stand tall. Hiashi grimaced at his failure to compose himself and simply held out his hands for the cuffs. They scooped Fugaku up and led him to the emergency room for stitches.

_I can't believe what I've done. I'm no better than my own daughter and her rash decisions. Why can't I keep our family in order? What do i have to do to gain control? Oh Kami, please forgive me and old stubborn man. Open my eyes to the truth and help guide me. My children are in tribulations cyclone and I am powerless._

The proud father huffed as he was led away in the back of the squad car, trying to think what he could possibly say to Neji, who would have to bail him out of lock up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stretched out on the hotel bed and simply allowed the cool air from the window to sooth his anguish. There was so much going on he couldn't think. The night air lulled him towards some ease as a migraine rocked behind his temple.

"Room service."  
Not wiling to speak he stayed silent. Trudging into the shower he let the hot water cascade down his bowed head and answers seemed to allude him at every thought. Walking out into the room he wiped his face once more with his towel, trying to fanthom what could be next.

"Well, what now?"  
His eyes grew wide like saucers as he brought his rag down to see a panting Hinata on the other bed. She was distraught, and a little wet from sweating.

"What-wha!? You...?!"

She got up and ran to his arms and they embraced tightly. She cried in his arms, while he tried not to sob more than she. They rocked each other slowly before they fidgeted to brush their hair from their eyes and look at their tearful orbs.

"Oh...Itachi...Father is making me leave to stay with him."  
"Well...I...I don't blame him."

Hinata was taken aback.

"Hinata. It's time for us to face reality. Our bond is strong, yet there are things that are not in order. I think your father is right. We need to look at this relationship and..."

She silenced him with her trembling lips. She gripped the side of his face tugging him down to her height and pushing him to the bed. Itachi struggled slightly. Hinata gazed into his lustful eyes and she simply placed her finger on his lips gently.

"Tonight is the night we let the world turn as much as it wants. We throw all our problems out the window and we enjoy each other. Tomorrow will await us with new unexpected turns. Highs and lows, but right now, I simply want you. All of you, one more time."

Itachi felt his tongue get stuck as she slid out of her clothes. He was baffled at the confident woman that was in front of him. Now standing in front of him naked she kissed him softly before pulling away and going into the shower.

"Will you...shower with me?"  
He didn't speak but rose to his feet slowly dropping his towel since his erection could no longer be contained.

When they got in she let the water hit the top of her head and sighed. She stepped back into him taking his hands to roam her bosom and stomach. She sucked in roughly and his penis rubbed against her buttocks. He squeazed her teats until she squealed and Itachi grunted. Planting kiss after kiss along her neck, his hands became wild. Each pass he made between her legs, she shivered and he moaned. Turning around to face him, she kissed him again letting her tongue lick the inner lining of his cheek while she pushed back from him.

"Now, let me do one thing first. I sort of wanted to do this but, well...Why not now, right?" She blushed brightly.  
He looked at her curiously and noticed she was bending down to her knees. When her lips kissed his navel, his legs weakened and his hands immediately reached out to steady himself.

"Hin,Hinata, you-you're not going to..."  
Before he could finish she gripped his length and it kept him silent, while she performed the most erotic motions of her tongue upon his cap. Her cheeks hollowed and he spoke pure jibberish. His lips trembled at each stroke of her fingers or tongue along his length sending him a rush he'd never thought possible. Close to the end of her performance he fisted her hair and cried out as he delivered his seed.

They panted loudly and as she stood he gripped her buttocks hoisting her up and jogging to the bed. He flopped on the bed and forgot about shifting his weight.

"For-gi-gi-ive me." He said with a bright red face. She felt him push between her legs, not quite in the center making her hump up.

"So-sorry."  
His second attempt was dead center and she called out his name while holding his waist. Her feet were high over his head, before she twisted her ankles behind his neck. The rough pushes made the bed sing in quick intervals. They spoke the most vulgar of language as Itachi took no time riding her like tomorrow was the end of all days. She quivered hard enough to look as if she was having a seizure as he climaxed with her.

Toppling down upon her he didn't care what would happen, but their sex was urgent and carnal. She kissed him wildly again and they didn't seem to care about anyone hearing them, as they changed positions. Hinata gripped the back of the bed, and Itachi pulled her down towards him. He plunged into her and she screamed out his name. He gripped the back of her hands, hugging her slightly as he pulled her up during his doggie style dance before gripping her left swinging breast as he rode her to another level of ecstacy. Hinata had never thought that she could simply be so free with the way they had sex. She knew full well this was simply more than making love. Their were saying good-bye for awhile.

The moments of love took them into the early morning hours. Sasuke had come to the room to check on Itachi, until he heard the commotion and simply ran back down the hall. The next morning, would prove to be a shocker for all but the end of the turbulence would be far from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo stepped off the plane in Virginia Beach when he found out from his operative that there was a problem.

"What do you mean he's at the Norfolk jail?"  
"He's got cops all over him man. There's no way we can do this job."  
"Well then find out where his family is. No one double crosses me. I will kill his wife it the bastard doesn't pay, and make sure he rots in hell for it. Now make sure that we have his signature down for those other contracts."  
"Yes, sir."  
The plot on Fugaku's life would take a short pause as Danzo's assassins stake out his hotel, and head for the hospital for Mikoto.

**Author's Note: Okay well yeah, it's been foreever and I got to go, sorry for the wait, but trying to finish this up. If it's rushed, well then sorry. I'm in a rush these days.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III**

Hiashi didn't make eye contact with Neji when he was led out of processing. The ride to the house was as intense as the guard ready to pull the switch for the electric chair. When they got to the house, they noticed a note on the door. Neji shook his head and balled it up. Hiashi too embarrassed to speak simply walked into the living room and sat down, placing his face in the palms of his hands.

"Well, uhm, uncle, I have to check with Hanabi today. Her arraingment has been set for two months from now and..."  
"Where is Hinata?"

Neji couldn't help the ball caught in his throat, and made sure he was not in arms length of his uncle when he told him.  
"She uuhm, well she left out the back window."

Hiashi's head looked as if it would take a turn all around his shoulders and he burst out in laughter. Neji was horrorified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikoto sat with her mouth agape as the nurses told her about the fight. Her cheeks reddened out of shame, pity, anger, confusion, and delight. Sasuke walked in with her suitcase and two of her assistants.

"Well you hearing the story too? Man I can't believe it. Virginia is not only for lover's this place is for fightin too." He grinned at her before planting a kiss to her cheek.

"Against the orders of the doctors here, I am going home. I have a cottage not far from the hospital at home, and I will be taken care of there. Where's your brother? I would love to see him before I depart. The sight of the two of you has really helped my spirit and has given me a new fire of life." She smiled at her younger child.

"Well he's possibly in a comma from all the sex he got last night."

The room was silent enough to hear a gnat fart.

"Se-se-sex?!" Mikoto repeated while sitting ramrod straight in her bed.  
"Urh...I...uhm..well...bring, bring, bring...Oh that's my phone mom, see ya this evening, when they discharge you."  
Flying down the hall he knew he didn't mean to let her know and Itachi would certainly kill him for the slip up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura paced about her hotel room. She hated the fact she didn't get an answer from Itachi or Hinata and she felt that maybe the deal was a total lose. Ino came in with their tickets and noticed her moping.

"What's wrong Sakura?"  
"I thought I had finally gotten something good from this place. My chef's didn't call me back."  
"Well maybe they had to look at their plans. I mean you just don't up root and move to Japan. Besides, I'm sure they will call us if they are interested. I gave him our card. Who knows, they could be selling their stuff to move right now. Cheer up. We got to go."

They packed up and headed for the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku sat in his room fuming from the cuts and bruises on his face. He had the hatred of a man of scorn as his dimensia worsened. His doctor had told him he would grow worst unless he sought treatment, and now this. He was loosing not only his family, and his money, and his name, but his mind as well.

"Sir, your face is still swollen. You really shouldn't drink with that medicine."  
"Leave me alone piss-ant. I'm plotting my revenge on all the bastards. They all will pay for humiliating me and turning my family against me."

Chucking down the pills and taking a long swallow of his bourbon, Fugaku looked at the stocks as his fortuned continued to slump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata lay quietly on Itachi's chest and the two felt the pressures of the world were now gone. They held each other tightly as the wind whistled outside.

"Well, when do you leave?" Itachi asked almost too soft to be heard.

"Please, don't make me think about it. My heart is in it's happy place right now." She could feel the sting in his throat and the pain in his heart, since she too was now accepting reality. After awhile Itachi spoke again.

"Listen, we both know that the future is not promised to us, but we must live each day as if it is our last. There's something I have to do before you go and I must see your father."  
"Why?"  
"I just have to see him. Okay?"  
"I don't think you're on his Christmas list sweetie." Itachi chuckled at the reply as did Hinata. They rolled over so that he was on top and she looked up into his loving eyes.

"I must make some things right. I also wanted to tell you I want to go to Japan with Sakura and Ino. I think that's what my path should be."

She could feel the stinging behind her eyeballs, since she knew he was'nt going to tell her good-bye directly, yet it was the only way.  
"Well, just remember to use the same ingredients, I told you. Can't have you flying all over Japan all willy nilly with your own concotions." She giggled yet a tear managed to escape. His heart lurched and she pulled him into a kiss to keep from breaking down again.

"Okay, well, look we should go see father together okay?"  
"Okay baby."

With that they made love once more, got dressed, left the hotel, and before they knew it sat outside Hanabi's home. As they walked up Hinata felt lightheaded. Itachi felt nauseas. Yet they knew to continue their life, they would have to face their fears and rise above life's next hurdles.

Hiashi opened the door and simply glared at Itachi. Reaching out after a long pause he broked down in tears, bowing to Hinata and crying out to her.

"Please forgive an old ignorant man like me."

They were stupified as he sniffed at their feet.

**Author's Note: Okay well, yeah. Keep up.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part III THE FINAL CHAPTER**

Hiashi rose to his feet slowly embracing Itachi along with Hinata. Neither was able to speak.

"I-I- know that-that I said you were irresponsible Hinata, but I thought about a lot of things last night, and I saw a vision of my grandchildren that were so beautiful and talented. They had dark eyes of a man of pride and ambition, and they had soft milky skin from a mother that was truthful and hardworking. Then I heard a voice tell me, to "Seek not those things that occur in the past but let your eyes search for the promise of the future." I need to give you a chance to be your own person. Allow you to live your life no matter what and be willing to support you when you need. Not take over like an overbearing, self-righteous tyrant. Forgive, Hinata, please."

She was at a lose for words but couldn't stop crying out of happiness, and comfort for her father. They all walked into the house and Hiashi composed himself, taking a deep breath and sitting silent for ten long minutes with his eyes closed. When he opened them he stared directly into Itachi's eyes.

"Will you protect, and keep her?"  
Itachi coughed and bowed in ackowledgement.

"Will you make decisions on logic _and_ love?"

"Yes, sir."  
"Then ask of me what you will."  
Hinata raised an eyebrow and Itachi stood up bowing on his knees before her father.

"I ask you Hyuuga Hiashi, clan leader of the Hyuuga House to take your eldest daughter Hinata to be my wife."

Hinata's mouth dropped and Hiashi nodded his permission.

Itachi stood up and surprisingly hugged the stern man that sat before him. Turning to Hinata he smiled and they embraced, just giving each other a quick kiss.

"So that's what you wanted to do?" She asked with a croaking voice.  
"Why yes. It's wrong for me to forget all my upbrining. Besides, I know this relationship could not move forward without the approval of our parents. They are our foundation. Your father is an honorable man. I look to him for his guidance and wisdom, since mine is now well, out of the picture. I want our bond to be one that will get started off on principles that I can instill in our children one day. Course, your dad already said we'd have some kids."

Looking to Hiashi he grinned and Hinata blushed.

"Hmph...So I guess my preminition that you have already bed my daughter is correct."

The couple gulped loudly, while Hiashi actually smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The day was a long yet fruitful one. Hiashi went along with Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata to help discharge Mikoto were they all spoke about the couples ups and downs. Checking out of the hotels they all went to Hanabi's home to become better acquainted yet they were followed by Danzo's men.

That evening, Sasuke received word from his lawyers that the closing of his accounts by his father were actually unlawful and the courts were in motion to have his money released along with Itachi's, however, he had a better idea.

"Sasuke, I will place you as the executive of all of my estates and turn my accounts over to you."

After Sasuke fainted in the floor, he came to, with everyone staring at him.

"You-you-will?! Why?!"  
"Well, because I have to make do with what I have. My journey to start my dreams was not so I could out smart father but it was a journey for me to learn how to live my life. And man, have I learned what the true meaning of faith is. That money still represents something not totally from my hands. And well, I don't mind giving it to you along with a phone call to my investors so you can get your cruiseline business going. I'll be moving to Japan soon after all."

The room was silent.

"Yes. I called Sakura and Ino. I had their card and they still want me to work as a personal chef."

Mikoto felt her eyes water as did Hinata.

"Hinata will be staying here to finish up her business with the city. If we are to start off with a healthy company, we must first make sure we take care of our separate debts. Course, I'll be flying back home when I can. I mean, Virginia is our home and I have two church families, and well, there's a lot of great things going on here."

"Spoken like a wise man and an understanding husband." Hiashi folded his arms proudly.

"I'm proud of you son. When I get better, I will move here, since Japan doesn't hold any interest for me anymore. Besides, I've divorced your father and..."

"What!?"

Mikoto looked at the stunned faces and remembered she'd kept everything to herself and the paperwork was finalized already. It was now Tuesday and it was her first day with her new name and identity as Ms. Mikoto Chu. Kiba hopped up with a grin.

"You know...there're so many damn secrets around you guys...anyone else want to tell us something that we don't know or will surprise us?"  
The group simply laughed when Hanabi's house phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hinata?"  
"Hanabi?"  
"Yes, it's me sister."  
"Hey, is your arraignment over with?"  
Hanabi broke down in tears and she hung up.

Hinata tried to get her back but she called from the courthouse phone. Soon Neji called.

"Hello? Neji...What happened?"

"I failed. The judge is giving Hanabi seven years for accidental man-slaughter and intention to withold evidence, since she lied about who had posession of the gun in earlier reports. I-I-I don't know what to do. They just took her to the back and then they will ship her south to the State Farm facility for women. I can do a plea deal, but that's going to be in a couple of weeks."

The group was solemn. Though things would look up, past events would continue to haunt them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three weeks after the announcement of Itachi and Hinata's engagement. It was settled after Mikoto left back to Japan, and Hiashi left to Colorado. Neji and Hinata stayed at Hanabi's home, and Kiba actually moved in with Sasuke in one of his lavish hotels in Vegas. Itachi signed contracts with Sakura and Ino and began working on the cottage in Japan while watching over his mother as she went into her chemo treatments again.

Fugaku realized when he was shot at leaving the hotel in Virginia Beach that there was a hit out for his life, and he and Danzo began a game of cat and mouse. With Mikoto's name change Danzo's men had difficulty tracking her. Kakashi made sure his eyes were always watching the backs of Mikoto and the boys to keep them safe. He would be the trump card Fugaku would never realize Mikoto played. After Itachi left they consentrated on Fugaku's business partners to get their payment. This would lead them on a chase of Fugaku around Japan as his businesses began to liquidate and close.

Kakashi was sent to check on Asuma on occasion per Itachi since he sent the church a settlement check from a case his father lost in a lawsuit. The four million dollar gift to the sanctuary granted them the ability to open a center for the needy, which was a dream of Kurenai. For his home church, Sasuke became an anonymous donor, sending them eight million dollars to buy the land beside the temple and in front of it. The space in front of the church was made into a three-tier restaurant and it was named 'Mizz Cookies'. She was at a loss for words when the building schematics, design, and lay-out was sent to her with pictures of Itachi and Hinata and a note that simply read,

'I can't repay your kindness or blessings, but please cook me some grits when I come home again.'

She started shouting praise.

The city tore down Hinata's house and it was strange that the construction workers found the gun buried in the bushes along the fence. The workers simply threw it in the back of one of the trucks since none of them wanted to deal with the police and paperwork for finding the weapon. It would later be ground up in the garbage in the junkyard.

It wa almost the end of January and everything was falling into place yet the drama was not over. The family received a call that Fugaku was found shot and they all rushed to a hospital in Memphis, Tennessee, where all tables would turn.

In the lobby Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Mikoto arrived in separate vehicles. Itachi laid eyes on his brother and mother and felt a mix of happiness to see them again, yet disappointment for the reason. When Hinata walked in Itachi almost knocked Kiba down to hug his wife. He hadn't seen her in four days.

"Oi! Ita!' She muffled after he closed her mouth with his own. He was waiting to tell her he was looking over papers to get a loan to break ground for their restaurant. Even though it would be one year, the planning was still his first step.

"Don't forget you two aren't alone please." Mikoto said tapping him on his shoulder.  
"S-ssorry mom." A blushing son bowed out of embarrassment while Mikoto hugged Hinata.

"Well, you look great sis." Sasuke said hugging Hinata also while Kiba gave her a low growl and a wink.

"Well thank you brother. How's business?"  
"Well I will start building my ship this coming fall and that wacky dude name Gai from Virginia is going to back my fleet. Ya know that dude that had the really bushy brows. Yep, I actually called him up while in Vegas and settled my deal. He loved it and we will get started in April with all the logistics. I even secured old Shriveled Blossom to do a couple of gigs on board."  
"Hey, hey, don't talk about my employer like that man. She pays great and even got me hooked up with Deidre again. Ya know that art show you guys did for me in Virginia."

"The Uchiha family?"  
A surgeon came from the back and approached the group.

"I need to see immediate family only."

The situation turned back to the reason they all gathered. As they approached the IC Unit Sasuke found himself remembering the days of his youth, when the family was unified and happy. Mikoto took a long deep breath when they got to the room ending her trip of memories with the man she loved that ended as soon as he became overly rich. Itachi saw a vision of Kurenai in the window for a second and felt a cool swoosh of air on the wrist he wore her bracelet.

When they entered the equipment was noisey. Fugaku was swolen from his injuries and almost unrecognizeable.

"Fa-father..." Sasuke croaked.  
They rushed to his side as only one eye was exposed. The other bandaged due to a bullet plucking it out.  
"Oh God, Fugaku. What has happened? Who, who would do such a thing."

The solemn man could not speak much. It was too taxing but his eyes spoke to all of them. He looked into each of their eyes but stopped on Mikoto's with a darkening frown. His fist balled up and the instruments beeped faster. His lips trembled and he took a deep breath and said.

"I...hate...you...all."

They stood stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi hustled out of the door of his car and ran into one of his operatives at the hotel that the family checked in for their quick stay.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, they're sending the guy to the hospital to finish the job. Danzo is waiting to make sure the debt is done. I should have a line to him directly in about eleven minutes sir."  
"Make that connection. I'll try to call and warn Mikoto's assistant."

The rogue bounty hunter was out for blood since he wasn't able to pay his own debt due to Mr. Uchiha double crossing Danzo. Danzo didn't care as long as his nemisis was killed, just to prove to others never cross him. Time was of the essence. But back at the hotel...

"-I can't believe that after all of what has happened you'd say such a thing you crazy ole-"  
"Sasuke stop!" Itachi said gripping Sasuke before he hit his father. The emotions boiled in them all and Fugaku coughed trying to say more but his words were not too clear. Mikoto wiped a lone tear from her cheek, turning towards the door and saying to him before she left.

"When we meet again, I will be burying you."

She left down the hall. Sasuke wrestled free of Itachi's hold.

"Fuck you old man. I thought you'd changed, but guess I'll never see my real father again. He really did die years ago. Wish I could've told him then how much I loved him."

Sasuke left holding back tears of hurt, not allowing his feelings to be seen by the scornful monarch. Itachi leaned over his father and in a split second he could remember his life. He leaned over and kissed his father's forehead.

"I love you father. I forgive you for all that you did to me and for the family. I hold no harshness towards you anymore since you won't be really judged here but with Kami. Forgive me for my transgressions against you, but no matter what happens from this point on between us...I will always remember our bond and love as father and son. I will always love you for giving me so much and thank you for raising me to be who I am now."

Fugaku was dumbfounded. Itachi felt the burn of his tears behind his eyes as he bowed to his father. When he turned around he could see a vision of Kurenai smiling back at him.

_Thank you for the extra courage Kurenai to forgive my father. I had to set things right so I can continue my lifes journey with a clear mind and unburdened spirit. Whether he holds a grudge or not, I will no longer harbor ill-feelings to the man I call father._

With his head bowed he left. Fugaku simply stared at the ceiling before frowning again. With what strength he had he yanked the tube that assisted his breathing. The nurses ran to assist him but he struggled with them. In a last ditch effort he snatched at them managing to rip out the tubes that his IV were in and he began to bleed. The staff tried to gain control, yet it seemed that it caused him to have a heart attack. The family had just reached the ground level. Sasuke started out the door as did the others when a car screeched into motion. Bullets sprayed out from the window of the black sedan.

Kiba was shot in his shoulder, Sasuke was grazed but Itachi was shot in the chest. Blood stained the sidewalk as Hinata worked feverishly to save her husband. They rushed him into the hospital and it was there that Hinata was in full play. She commanded the staff to follow her lead as she worked to pull the bullet that was lodged in his chest cavity. Kiba wouldn't allow them to work on his injuries, until he called Neji and Hiashi, the moments were intense and the situation was now critical.

When Kakashi arrived and found out he was too late, he made sure he got throught to Danzo.  
"Hello?" Danzo answered hoping for good news.  
"Leave the Uchiha clan alone, or else I will hunt you myself."  
Danzo sat straight up.

"Ka-kakashi? What, what..."  
"They are under my protection. The goon that just shot at them is on his way to Hell. I warn you. Call off the hits since Fugaku is now dead, or I will dismember you myself with my bare hands...Do you understand?" Kakashi was feeling rage as he watched the look on Mikoto's face, praying her son doesn't die.

"Fine. If Fugaku's dead his debt is paid." Slamming the phone down Kakashi didn't have relief, but he knew Danzo would stop hunting the others but now what would happen to Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The spring would bring not only new flowers but new life for all.

After saving Itachi Hinata realized he would not be able to work in Japan, so they flipped the roles. Sasuke hired an assitant for Itachi while he and Neji worked on Hanabi's case. Hinata left for Japan in Itachi's absence and Mikoto was declared to be once again free from her cancer. On the morning of Hinata's trip back to Virginia Itachi sat outside of Hanabi's house reminiscing about all that was happening. Asuma pulled up in his truck.

"Well, glad to see you're doing much better son."  
"Thanks dad. I feel better too."  
"Well you've got an amazing partner and friend. She's taking great care of you."  
"Well, I'm glad you approve, and thank you for being in the wedding for me."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I know it's going to be a grand day and the angels are practicing now for the moment to come."  
"Well, I know momma Kurenai will be directing them."  
"Yep. Well I need to get going but there's a couple more of those contracts you wanted to review."  
"Thanks."  
"You know, working as a legal consultant is a heck of a job son. Sure you want to keep doing it for free? I mean it's a tremendous blessing for everyone that you've spoken to."

"It's the least I could do for people that have done so much for me. I met you as a stranger and now look. I call you dad. My wife came here as an outcast from her family and now she is being honored at the next family meeting as a true leader. Her sister even calls for prayer while she's in prison. I mean this girl hated religion till she got locked up, but even now she's no longer as depressed. She finally owned up to what she'd done. There's so much that has happened to me in a year's time and well I have to say that Kami has kept me all the way."

Hinata pulled up in her car and Itachi stood up quickly.

"Well, you go on and hug your misses and I need to hug this road. I gotta a lot of work to do at the new center."  
Asuma walked Itachi to the car meeting Hinata halfway.  
"Hey there Mrs. Sweets."  
"Hey, paw."

They chuckled and he left. Hinata embraced Itachi tightly.

"Oh I love coming home to you." She said before kissing him gently.  
"Yes, I love seeing you too."  
Rubbing the tips of their noses for a moment a warm breeze blew around them and the birds sang in the distance. Itachi cupped Hinata's chin gazing into her eyes, as she tightened her hold about his waist.

"I'm glad you stuck with me through the good and bad baby."  
"Well you said that I was your soul's mate, right. Besides, I want to find out how our life's journey will end."  
"End?"  
"Yes. We have come a long way in our life and our lives are best told in a story. Through our adversaties we still manage to love each other with an undying strength and a faith that gets tested but not broken."  
He hugged her and kissed her again.

"Yeah, guess you're right. As long as I have you and Kami leads my every steps nothing will deter us nor break us because if knocked down and stomped, you and I will always rise above.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: I thank everyone that has helped keep me going with this story. It bears so many real facts of life for me, I will make sure I never forget it. I so love all of you that have reviewed, logged on, sent emails, Private messages, or heck just made it a story favorite. I was heartbroken, and someone told me I was loved, I was hungry and a stranger fed me, I was cold and unsheltered, and someone gave me a home, I was down trodden, and someone told me at least I had my life, I was depressed, but someone told me I wasn't alone, and I was great.**

**I have had many issues in my life, but well, I have found a way to rise above them all and I thank all of you again for helping me do so. Take Care!**


End file.
